


Down On His Knees

by Alezandrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a pinch of creativeness, BDSM, Bottom Derek Hale, Hold Me Down by Halsey, M/M, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Derek Hale is a top...no, no he's not. Join us as we travel down the path of smut and music. Stiles Stilinski is a bottom...no, no he's not.





	

My demons are begging me to open up my mouth  
I need them mechanically make the words come out  
They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce  
Ignite me, licking at the flames they bring about

There is no words between the two and there didn't need to be the only thing they need is their body language. The way Stiles makes love to Derek's lips with his own trying to gain access to it with his pierced tongue. Sinful noises escape from both of their mouths as things begin to heat up between them most of them from Hale who's blushing furiously. As their passion grows hotter the younger man begins slightly pushing him down onto the couch with the freckled kid on top of him grinding himself against the larger man. Once on his back any patch of unclothed skin was attacked by Stilinski’s mouth after breaking their kiss and moving his attention towards the patch of skin kissing and nipping at it leaving a hickey. 

I sold my soul to a three-piece  
And he told me I was holy  
He's got me down on both knees  
But it's the devil that's tryna

It wasn't always like this with all their passion clashing against each other in Stiles’s office in which they had met in when Hale had come to for a job and had been met with the sight of a young man, Stiles, in a three piece. After that the days flew by as Hale kept coming to the office and would be praised for his excellent oral skills with a touch and few words which included holy. Derek would learn later on that he would spend most of his time on both knees whether it's for a praising or a superb facial that left Stiles gasping. It wasn't just lust that had twisted both of them wrapped around the metaphorical finger oh no it was pure 100% seduction the kind you only read about or see in a museum the kind that only the devil could muster up. 

Hold me down, hold me down  
Sneaking out the back door,  
Make no sound  
Knock me out, knock me out  
Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

Not all of this was rushed like now the majority of the time when they weren't so pent up they would play in the fun room that Stilinski had locked away in his lavish apartment. His favorite pastime is tying the big brute of a Hale down and do what he pleases with the grump trying to see how long it took Derek to spill out onto himself it usually wasn't very long but definitely a must watch. A little unknown fact Der is someone who likes to show his lust and arousal a lot and very loudly. “You want more, this is what you live for!” A deep whisper from Stiles escapes him jolting Derek Hale back to reality only for both of them to moan in ecstasy.


End file.
